A Wind Job
by sami.60
Summary: One month after the kishin is defeated, life has almost returned to normal for the residents of Death City.  Could something else- something good- be in store next?  **lemon warning**  Prequel to 'How to Cope'


She waited patiently, arms propped on the window ledge beside her, enjoying the cool spring breeze against her back. Death City looked positively surreal, in a way that she hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, ever since the kishin had been destroyed, everyone had been in a good mood. The school itself had already been repaired and construction throughout the city was almost complete.

In the distance, a clock chimed, signaling that it had become 4 o'clock and that it was past time for Soul to have met her here.

Tsubaki frowned, wondering what would've caused him to be late. He'd sounded somewhat urgent this morning, saying that he needed to talk to her desperately. Tracing patterns with the toe of her boot in the dust that had collected here in the upper tower, she contemplated going to look for him.

The soft sound of a door closing caused her to look up, and Tsubaki saw that Soul had joined her without her even realizing.

"Oh hello, Soul. I was starting to get worried."

"Right. Sorry I took so long; Maka and I were training."

"Of course; I understand."

Stepping closer, he leaned in and placed a warm, sexy kiss on her lips and Tsubaki, having become accustomed to this practice over the last month, leaned into his body. Their arms entwined, each relaxing into the other's embrace, time flowed smoothly forward, ignoring the two as they reveled in the quiet of the moment.

Finally, Soul ended the kiss ever so slowly, leaving them both slightly panting and more than a little aroused. Grasping her hand, he led her to the corner where their blanket lay, and had lain since they'd begun having these clandestine meetings.

Leaning against the tower's wall, she rested her head on his shoulder, burrowing into the welcoming heat his body offered as he sat, his countenance set and unreadable. Sunglasses atop his head, he gave an appearance of aloofness that Tsubaki would do almost anything to penetrate.

Unsurity overwhelmed her, however, as they remained still and quiet; her patience and his relaxed calm meshing in an easy way similar to that which held their hands so closely together. He had seemed so urgent this morning when he'd passed her his furiously scribbled note, but now he seemed disinclined to do anything other than sit, eyes closed, and hold her hand in his strong, callused one.

Perhaps that was all he needed? Reassuring herself that he would let her know what troubled him when he was ready, Tsubaki looped his arm around her shoulders, settling herself even closer to him as she relaxed into his warmth.

Soul's eyes traced her features as her breathing finally evened out and she surrendered to sleep. Tsubaki had been losing sleep lately, probably more than she should. Most likely it was due to Black Star and his incessant need to train 24/7. Perhaps it was time for them to have a talk.

He traced one finger down the length of her upper arm, not daring to touch her anywhere else, and felt the smooth creaminess of her pale skin. Her raven hair, like that of the finest silk, flowed between his fingers.

Just listen to him- since when had he ever thought about that kind of thing? This was so not cool. He needed to end things with Tsubaki, before things between them got even more serious.

But still, the thought of not being able to share these moments with her- these moments in which her soul seemed to reach out and caress his own, gentling it, bringing him peace- brought him immeasurable pain. Soul tried to stifle the pain that awakened within him, but he could not think of losing his Tsubaki.

Where had that possessive thought been lurking? She was not his. Nor was she Black Star's. Tsubaki was her own woman, and as such belonged to no one. But still…

Certain parts of his body reacted to the thought of possessing her in a way that no one ever had. The carnal possibilities looped through his mind and each time he shook one away, another, more tantalizing image took its place.

In the midst of his imaginings, he had failed to notice that Tsubaki's head had slipped and now, with his sudden jerk of arousal, her tenuous position collapsed and she landed, head first into his lap. Her face was inches away from his now painful member, and her breasts had spilled forward so as to almost fall out of her dress. Her back continued to rise and fall in slow, even movements, and he knew that she slept through his discomfort.

"Oh…damn…"

His whispered words caused her to briefly stir, and he restrained himself from saying anything else, lest she wake up and realize where exactly she lay.

Attempting to move her, he found that this too disturbed her peace and swiftly gave up on that approach. He sat, thinking silently for a few moments before Tsubaki turned to lay on her back, her arms rising above her head to stretch like a graceful swan.

Quickly he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep so that she might not be as embarrassed when she awoke. Her back arched, and her chest rose in the air. Soul peeked through his eyelids at this sinful display, knowing it was wrong of him but unable to resist. She seemed to finally realize her location, and as she glanced up at him, Soul strained not to move anything, to keep his breathing slow and even.

Tsubaki, taking advantage of his slumber, placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was this soothing sound that had put her to sleep earlier.

Noting his still-closed eyes and the even rise and fall of his chest, Tsubaki looked beneath her at the considerable bulge tenting his jeans. Smiling to herself, she silently hoped that he was dreaming about her.

Shocked by her own thoughts, she admonished herself, saying that Soul was not technically hers and that he was free to dream of anyone that he wished. In her heart of hearts, however, that secret place inside of her that so few knew about, that place where she was selfish to her core, she wanted him to be hers. She wanted to be able to claim him.

But that was not realistic. Pondering this, she wondered what exactly he could be dreaming of. She allowed her mind to wander, though in her inexperience she could not fully comprehend the weight of his arousal.

Tsubaki, though not having the opportunity to become involved with another in the manner that she dreamed of with Soul, she had seen a man's member before. She'd seen a few in fact, mostly by accident and once by her brother's friends as a childhood prank. Black Star had come out of the shower a few times in nothing but a towel, sometimes without even that, thinking that she was not home. Living together for years, however, one got used to such circumstances.

In such encounters, however, she'd learned that no two members looked exactly the same. Some were long; others short. Some had hair the likes of which she grew on her head, others had none at all. They were even different colors- ranging from dark purple to paper white.

Curiously, she wondered what Soul would look like naked. She'd seen him without his shirt before, several times in fact and each time it never failed to make her heart pick up tempo. But she'd never seen him fully unclothed, and the desire to see him in such a state caused her hands to move toward his zipper without her even realizing the movement had been her own.

Tsubaki stopped herself, hesitating in her way, and reconsidering. It was wrong of her to sneak a look at him while he was vulnerable like this- wasn't it? Would he hate her for it? But Soul didn't have to know. As far as she could tell, none of her movements thus far had disturbed him; she doubted a quick peek would. He wouldn't have to know about her horrid behavior.

Conscience settled, Tsubaki once again reached for the fastenings on his jeans, this time sure of her movements and swiftly accomplishing her chosen mission.

Soul could not believe his eyes as Tsubaki reached inside his pants and uncovered his roaring erection. Soul stifled the moan that tried to escape his lips as she grasped it in her hand, her smooth skin like a well-fitted glove. He was curious how much farther she would take it.

Glancing up at him to see if he'd awakened and, seeing that he hadn't, Tsubaki contemplated something she'd heard other girls talking about months ago. They'd called it a… oh what was the word?

As she contemplated the name of the technique they'd described in vivid detail, Tsubaki's hand tightened around his shaft and stroked down toward the base. Realizing what she'd inadvertently done, she watched his movements, hoping that he hadn't yet become aware.

Glancing down at his raging cock, she carefully licked the tip, enjoying the salty taste and the strangely soft, yet hard flesh she held. Seeing that her ministrations had no effect on him at all, she continued her exploration, licking up the length of him and then dragging her hand up and down the length of him. She watched with awe as his already large length grew larger still.

Theoretically, she knew where this was supposed to fit, but she could not see that happening without a great deal of pain. She'd once overheard Rachel talking about how boys liked it when you could fit the entire length of it into your mouth, and she wondered if Soul would like it if she did that. Could she even manage it? After all, he was so…large…

Again licking the mushroom like tip and savoring the sudden moisture gathering there, she contemplated this thought. Perhaps she could try it? But what was the name of it? Some kind of job… as if you could be paid for doing something like this. With Soul, she'd gladly do it; in fact Tsubaki thought she was beginning to enjoy it.

Tsubaki attempted to suck the whole thing into her mouth, choking softly when he hit the back of her throat and pulling away immediately. Soul, ready to give in, almost 'woke up', but then she did something he had not expected. She tried again.

Tsubaki had a kind of iron will. She didn't often form opinions or ideals, but when she did she stuck to them until she got her way. That was something Soul had admired about her since he'd first known her.

As Soul contemplated this, she again attempted to put his entire length into her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she slid her lips over his shaft, sucking and pushing down, succeeding in getting him into her throat. But then, she convulsively swallowed and almost choked again.

To Soul, the feeling of her lips over his was ecstasy, and when she swallowed over his cock, he felt he'd died and gone to heaven and it was all he could do to keep from growling out his pleasure. Knowing, however, that it was causing her pain, as the last time she'd come up gasping for air and coughing only slightly less than the first time, he almost didn't want her to continue.

But Tsubaki, unbeknownst to his torment, tried once more. Again, she held her breath and intentionally swallowed, allowing more of him inside of her until finally his entire length was fitted into her throat. Swallowing once more to get used to the slightly uncomfortable feeling, she was surprised when Soul's fingers ran through her hair and he grunted something unintelligible.

Quickly releasing him and refusing to meet his gaze, she knelt, blushing, as she tried to stammer out an explanation for her outrageous behavior.

Soul, however, had no intention of hearing any explanations, at least not for the moment. He had more pressing matters to attend to, such as getting rid of the aching feeling making his balls heavy and his cock throb.

"Tsubaki, tell me; did you like doing that to me? Tell me the truth."

Tsubaki, ashamed of herself, nodded guiltily, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"In that case, would you like to keep going?"

She looked up, still embarrassed and yet intrigued by the thought of having him in her mouth again. "Yes. I'd like that a lot."

Smiling his predator's smile, he beckoned her closer, until she was sitting next to him. "I…I'm not really sure what to do…exactly. I've never done this before."

Her words and the innocent blush in her cheeks made him hungry to see her cute face flushed with arousal and reaching climax while he sheathed himself inside her.

Shaking his head, he smiled, trying to disguise some of his hunger from her, lest he frighten her. "It's alright. I'll help you. Put your legs on either side of mine here." He patted his right leg and she moved forward, straddling his leg and balancing herself on her knees. "Good. Now, what you were doing earlier felt great. It all felt amazing. So I want you to do whatever you like. Whatever comes natural."

"Right. I'll try."

With that she leaned forward, her wet panties brushing against his jean clad leg and her breasts resting on his thigh. Again licking the length, she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke, before long, following her hand with her mouth. He grunted, again mumbling something unintelligible.

Fearing she'd hurt him, she stopped and said, "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Tsubaki. You did something right. Please don't stop."

Still slightly confused but strangely pleased, Tsubaki continued where she'd left off, hearing him grunt again. Taking his word and assuming that meant she was doing well, she tried to look up at him and accidently moved her head in a circular motion as she moved on his cock. Soul grunted deeper murmuring "Oh yeah…"

Assuming that meant that she should continue in this manner for a bit longer, Tsubaki almost slipped but caught herself by brushing her hand against his balls before pressing it against the stone floor. The brief contact seemed to excite him and so, removing her hand from his shaft, she cupped his balls and smoothly slid the head of his cock into the top of her throat.

Soul, moaning louder now, ran his fingers through her hair and gently encouraged her to keep going, pressing down on her head while she sucked his cock into her mouth and swallowed.

This process continued on, Tsubaki doing her best to please him while Soul encouraged her with masculine noises of approval which she quickly learned to respond to. When finally, Soul, tugging lightly on her hair, groaned, "Tsubaki, wait; stop."

"What? What's wrong? I thought you liked…"

"No, I do. But if we keep going I'm going to cum in your mouth."

She smiled, a secret, feminine smile that scared the living day lights out of him. "That's the point, isn't it?"

And Tsubaki, ever one to get her way, continued her treatment in earnest, pumping his cock with her hand and fucking it with her hot little mouth, shoving it deep into her throat while he groaned in pleasure. And soon, as promised, he came, shooting drops of warm, sticky cum into her mouth.

When he finished, Tsubaki held it in her mouth for a moment, savoring the taste, before swallowing and leaning forward to lick the remaining moisture off of his still erect shaft.

"I really liked that, Soul."

She smiled, and as Soul watched, she seemed to glow with beauty. Her satisfied smile made him want to show her the pleasure she'd given him. And as he reached up to roll her onto her back, stripping himself of his clothing, he leaned above her, stroking her velvet skin. Velvet and silk- that was what his Tsubaki was made of.

And she was his; without a doubt. There was no way that he would let her go; not with the feelings he felt roiling inside of him unexpectedly. These weren't purely lustful desiring, but something else, something that made him shake with uncertainty and yet made him feel as if he could do anything in the world, so long as she continued to smile as she was now.

Soul kissed her lips, gently tracing them with his tongue while one hand cupped her face and the other wound its way down to hold her waist.

"Tsubaki… you're so beautiful."

She blushed, hearing the words that he'd not meant to speak aloud. "That's sweet of you to say but you don't have—"

"Honesty is one of my few good traits. I like to share it with you."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I do. And I'd like to repay your gift."

"My gift? You mean—? You don't have to—"

"Again, I want to."

Soul gently kissed her lips again, moving his hand to loosen the ties on her robe. Before long, he'd bared her body to his eyes, and again her skin infused with pink, from the tip of her nose to her painted black toe nails. Her nipples beaded ad he gazed and he reached to undo her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands and savoring the feel of it.

Cupping her breasts in his hands, he lightly squeezed the tender flesh before pinching the hard, pink nipples. "So soft…" he said, bending his neck to flick his tongue against the stiff peaks. Tsubaki moaned, her back arching slightly at the unfamiliarly thrilling sensations. Soul scraped his razor sharp teeth against one, bending to lick the wound while she cried out, then moving to do the same to the other side.

Leaning back to observe his effect on her, Soul smirked, seeing her panting breathlessly, her chest rising and falling in gasping breaths, her arms and legs spread and her eyes closed, pleasure written all over her face.

Adjusting his place, Soul positioned himself between her legs and, pressing one finger against her core, smiled in satisfaction when her eyes flew open and she gasped in pleasure and surprise.

Soul brought his fingers to his mouth and locked eyes with Tsubaki as he licked her juices off of them. Her eyes widened and she stared, enthralled as he lowered his head and trailed kisses from her chest, down her belly and thighs and, finally, to the place she wanted him the most, he placed one slick kiss to her core. She bit her lip, whimpering in anticipation as he took his time, nibbling on the smooth flesh of her inner thighs.

With one long stroke of his tongue, he entered her, making her whimper and mewl with excitement. Incoherent words began to escape her lips and he wondered if something similar had come from him. He doubted that possibility; after all, he was too cool.

Soul continued, to stroke her pussy with his tongue, nibbling on her clit and then licking it. When he gently probed one finger inside of her tight little hole, her hips elevated off of the floor, pressing into his finger. When he did the same, simultaneously sucking her clit, she moaned, "Soul… oh… yes…" and began to play with her own nipples. The words themselves had made something inside of him clench painfully, and the desire to hear her say his name like that again was deafening. He pushed his finger into her faster, moving more rhythmically and curling it around her G-spot, he felt her muscles clench around him and he figured she was almost ready.

Deciding it was time to make her cum, Soul entered another finger into her slick, wet passageway, sucking hard on her sensitive bud. She exploded, screaming his name once more, and lifting her hips off of the floor in her ecstasy.

When he crawled up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she snuggled up under his chin, pressing her naked body to his under the blanket he wrapped around them. Tsubaki had the sense that maybe she had cracked through his wall after all, even just a little. But for her, it was enough, because as long as they were together, it meant she could try to do more.

And then, it occurred to her—the name of that thing that had been bothering her this whole time.

"A wind job!"

Soul looked up at her through satisfied eyes. "What?"

"That's what it's called. What I did to you earlier. I've been trying to remember what it was called since you were sleeping."

For a moment, he looked puzzled, a frown creasing the space between his eyebrows. Then, he laughed, and with Tsubaki beside him, everything seemed right, and it only felt better when he kissed her sweet ruby lips, and their peace enveloped them like a warm, knitted blanket.


End file.
